A night talk
by Nebiru
Summary: Kun and Neph talk about the imp...


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This is just a meaningless piece of story, I came up with late at night. Actually, I went to sleep at seven in the morning...

A Night talk

Kunzite paced around the living room like a caged animal. Nephryte behind him, though excited, for he had never seen his friend in such a state, nevertheless, tried to find a shelter on the sofa. Thank Metallia, Kunzite's rage seemed to extend only on small objects around the room, such as an expensive red-wood table, which had been thoroughly kicked several minutes ago, and now was lying in pieces under the man's legs.

While Nephryte was calculating the damage, Kunzite found a new target. A wineglass was immediately sent flying across the living room.

- That little arrogant conniving bastard... Impudent cunning idiot...

Nephryte chuckled.

- Hey, don't you think "idiot" doesn't match with "cunning"?

- Oh, you can't imagine how I wish to strangle him with my own hands...

- Aren't you overreacting a bit?

Scowling, Kunzite turned to eye the Second Lord and, pointing with a palm, on his own chin, growled.

- Don't you think it IS enough to piss me off?

Nephryte sceptically observed the bruise, flourishing on the Ice King's face.

- Well, to tell the truth, I've never thought someone would manage to get you. And, besides, I've never seen you pissed off so... completely. Utterly. Totally.

Kunzite growled again and landed in the armchair, burying face in his hands.

- I can't go on like that, Neph, I simply can't... I'll kill him one day.

- Nobody forced you to marry...

A little sad smile could be seen in the corners of Kunzite's lips. Would he humiliate himself by saying that, actually, he had really been... forced to marry?

Kunzite sighed inwardly. The day the hell started, Queen Beryl had been disgustingly cheerful and eyed her First Lord, somewhat, suspiciously. So he wasn't surprised to find himself on a tête-à-tête with his Queen after one of the routine and general meetings. The words still echoed in his ears.

- Kunzite, do you remember, that Lord Zoilight refused to join our union? Finally, after a long session of debates, we came to an understanding. He agreed to be our ally, but on one condition, which will guarantee his safeness and raise his status. He wants a Shitennou to marry his son.

Kunzite frowned for a second, pondering about the matter. Demon's sosiety was far more opened about such things as sex and relations than human's. Especially when it came to love, one of the most rare feelings and one of the most disapproved among their people. No wonder, that lack of love caused this 'openness'. Thus it wasn't strange, that one of the most powerful lords of the kingdom was ready to marry his son off on a man. Such marriages were looked upon as marriages of convenience and didn't cause usual human uproars on the theme 'My God, he is gay!'.

As the tradition obliged, there were four high-ranked generals of the Dark Kingdom - he, Nephryte, Diamond and a bunch of bones with the name of Amber.

- I think Diamond will be a perfect choice. Amber is already married and Nephryte is too freedom-loving to bind his life with someone. It'll simply spoil his reputation. - finally, Kunzite gave an answer, feeling himself slightly proud for protecting Nephryte's freedom.

Queen Beryl bursted out laughing.

- Fool, do you really think, that I need you councel? The reason, why you are here, is because Zoilight wants YOU to marry his son.

_Right, a good reward for all the years of serving..._ - thought Kunzite irritably, returning to present. He was truly taken aback that day, and now cursed himself for the dumbfound expression on his face, which had brought so much fun to Beryl.

Nephryte snapped his fingers, and the two glasses of wine appeared in the air. One of them floated to the First Lord. Kunzite gulped the wine greedily and emptied the glass in a second. The Star Lord gazed at such perfidy in disapproval, thinking about the aged human drink.

- All right, now that you are, more or less, calm, tell me. What happened again?

- I accidently stepped on his foot.

Nephryte choked and almost dropped the glass.

- Are you trying to tell me, that you two again had a fight, just because you had stepped on his goddamn foot?

Kunzite nodded.

- I even didn't manage to say anything. He started insulting me at once, blaming me in all existing sins. I pushed him out of the way, and he summoned his magic behind my back. All I could do was to answer the challenge. But that little fiery imp... instead of attacking me with his power...

- Punched you right in the jaw! - Nephryte grinned, saluting with his his glass.

- Yes, he did... - Kunzite squinted his eyes dangerously.

- Aaaand?

The First Lord shifted uneasily in his armchair.

- And that's why I twisted his arms behind his back, pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Hard.

- What? I mean, why?

Kunzite smirked.

- He still thinks about me as of the Ice King, the merciless, dirty assasin, who likes to rape children at weekends. He is afraid of me, I swear. He is strong, but every person has its own limits. The kiss shut him up effectively, drained away all his powers.

Nephryte refilled their glasses. This time Kunzite only sipped the drink, lost deep in thoughts.

- Kun, I formally inform you, that you and your little imp are the most desperate masochists, I have ever seen. I mean, every day you try to kill each other, instead of discussing the problems.

- Neph, do you see this glass? Do you want it to collide with your face? No? Than, please, do not dare anymore calling me 'Kun'.

Nephryte slyly winked at the First Lord. Then added seriously.

- I doubt your little confession ends there.

Kunzite closed his eyes for a minute, feeling the beginning of a headache - his frequent visitor lately.

- Despite all of our fights and arguments, he is a good boy.

- Haven't you just called him 'a conniving bastard'?

_Yes, I did. But nevertheless, It seems to me I like him... _

Kunzite stood up, leaving an empty glass on the floor near the armchair.

- See you at the meeting, Nephryte.

- Feel free to turn to your personal doctor anytime!

Kunzite raised his eyebrow and disappeared in a flash of energy.

Neph only sighed, unable to help his friend and former sensei. He turned to a big dark shabby painting of Queen Metallia and offered up a prayer, thanking his Queen for his freedom.

It's a pity, that he didn't know that the Goddess had caught sight of a hard-working young officer and decided to make a lord out of him by all means.

Nephryte's freedom was... truly... in serious danger.


End file.
